


Lost for Words

by HollyEDolly



Series: Heart and Flowers [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Desk Sex, Erotica, F/M, Hearts and Flowers, Inspiration, Oral Sex, Writers, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stares at the computer screen drumming her fingers on the desk huffing angrily, this has never happened. In the last 4 years she hasn’t lost her writers erection once not once and now?! Why now? She has a deadline to meet and her mind is blank she’s got nothing not a damn thing, well they do say your performance suffers with age but she’s 24!!! This should not be happening, a tap on the door brings her out of her reverie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost for Words

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to littleangrykitten and based on her prompt: Skye is a famous erotic novelist but one day she finds herself lost for words. Grant being the amazing boyfriend that he is helps to get her creative juices flowing. Hope this is what you had in mind and can I just say that’s actually one of the best cures for writers block is amazing sex ;)

She stares at the computer screen drumming her fingers on the desk huffing angrily, this has never happened. In the last 4 years she hasn’t lost her writers erection once not once and now?! Why now? She has a deadline to meet and her mind is blank she’s got nothing not a damn thing, well they do say your performance suffers with age but she’s 24!!! This should not be happening, a tap on the door brings her out of her reverie.

"Yeah" she hollers, this is her home office so there’s really only one person it could be.

Pushing the door open he enters and her heart rate picks up he must have been for his morning run because he’s dressed in sweats and a tank that clings to his muscular chest. His warm brown eyes are brighter than usual, his skin glistens with sweat and his inky locks are windswept.

"What did I do?" he asks cautiously.

"Nothing, why?" she asks smiling confused.

"Oh you just sounded pissed that’s all" he breathes a sigh of relief and she can’t help the laugh that escapes her. She’d been dating Grant Ward her neighbour for the last 2 years about 6 months ago they’d decided that living next door to one another when they spent nearly all of their time together was just ridiculous, so after much discussion he had moved into her Boston townhouse. It was identical to his except it had her library/office and in her opinion much better decor.

"It’s not you I just can’t finish this chapter every time I think I’ve got it I loose it" she grumbles rubbing her temples.

Walking up behind her desk chair he places his strong hands either side of her neck and massages her shoulders. Placing his lips to her ear he whispers “Maybe you just need to take a break, find some inspiration” his voice is low and husky, he’d obviously worked up an appetite on his run she swivels round to face him grinning devilishly. Perhaps he was right maybe she needed to take a break, rest her mind and focus on something else for a while. Despite what people think writing erotica isn’t all that sexy, not when your mind is bogged down with sentence structure, grammar and the like. It’s not like she didn’t have an active sex life but as she neared her deadlines she became reclusive, often unsociable and incredibly irritable, it was easy to let things slip in that department.

"Oh really?" She cocks an eyebrow.

"Yeah" he returns her smile whilst placing his hands on the arms of her chair, leaning over he presses his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Before he can pull away she threads her fingers through his hair anchoring him to her as she deepens the kiss, curling her tongue around his. He sighs against her lips the sound making her sex clench, his hands move to her slender waist lifting her out of the chair and depositing her on top of her large oak desk.

Standing between her parted thighs he kisses her deep and slow, like he’s savouring her taste exploring her mouth with hungry licks of his tongue. Her hands wander over his tank until she finds the hem, he raises his arms allowing her to strip it off, his muscular torso is chiselled like cut marble god he’s perfection. His lips travel along her jaw line igniting her skin, leaving a trail of feather light kisses until he finds the tender flesh of her throat. Arching her back she lets out a lusty moan as he nips and sucks his way down her graceful neck. Sweeping his tongue over her pulse point he draws the flesh into his hot mouth and sucks hard, the action tugs at her core making her cry out again.

Her breathing is ragged as he pulls her sweater over her head and tosses it aside, turning his attention to her breasts. Popping the clasp at her back he frees them from the old t shirt bra she’s rocking, it’s true she’s not in her sexiest attire but what did you expect? Baby doll and fluffy kitten heels? Half the press she talked to on book tours did but let’s face it we can’t well be Joan Collins. Bending his head he circles a pert nipple with his tongue before sucking the taut nub into his mouth, kneading her other breast lightly he knows her well, he’s rough in the places he knows she wants him to be and gentle where it counts. He repeats the action with her other nipple taking his time before kissing a path between her breasts, over her ribs, along her stomach and then he’s on his knees in front of her. She’d chosen to wear just her favourite oversized sweater, the one that hangs off one shoulder to write in today, so his only barrier between him and where she wanted him was her panties.

Hooking his thumbs into the waistband he pulls them downwards, placing her hands either side of her she raises her hips allowing him to ease them off. Pulling her to the very edge of the desk his hands grasp her hips lifting her to him. He gives a playful nip to her inner thigh before licking a stripe up her slit, her head drops back and her back arches as he flicks his tongue over her throbbing clit. Threading the fingers of one hand through his hair, while keeping one planted firmly on the desk for balance she rocks her hips into the unrelenting lash of his tongue. She feels like her skins vibrating as her orgasm builds, his fingers dig into her ass as he sucks on her clit. Her orgasm hits her out of nowhere her muscles lock up as she trembles against his mouth, he doesn’t stop his ministrations until her body sags. It’s a little talent of his making orgasms last and god she loves him for it.

Slowly he kisses his way back up her body until he claims her lips again, she can taste herself on his tongue and it’s a heady feeling. Her hands wander to the waistband of his sweats frantically pushing them down, her sated bliss is fleeting she wants to feel him thick and hard inside her. It’s obvious he shares her feelings on this matter because he helps her and then he’s naked.

"Lie back baby" his voice is dripping sex his eyes hooded, she feels her body soften even more under his sensual gaze. The wood of the desk is cold and soothing against her overheated skin as she lies herself down. Hooking her legs around his waist he positions himself at her entrance before pushing into her slowly. She can feel every inch of his hard length as he begins to move inside of her, she’s completely at his mercy in this position and she loves it. Why have they never had sex in her office before? He picks up his pace withdrawing to the tip before driving back into her velvety softness once more, her skin is slick with sweat as he pounds into her the desk scraping against the hardwood floor with each powerful thrust. He’s close and so is she so she clenches around him, the sound that is ripped from the back of his throat is nothing short of feral.

Leaning over her he interlocks their fingers raising their joined hands over her head whilst kissing her deeply, his pubic bone bumps her clit making her moan into his mouth. Stars erupt behind her closed lids as her second orgasm strikes, she screams out his name in sheer euphoria her feminine muscles squeezing him as he doubles his efforts. His rhythm falters a short while later as he spills himself inside of her, collapsing on top of her a few moments later. Wrapping her arms around him she strokes his hair tenderly, it takes them a while to come round.

"So?" he pants "Did that help"

"Hmmm" she breaths softly her lids fluttering shut, until…she’s got it!!! "It’s back!!!" she shouts gleefully.

"What is?" he asks confused as she pushes him off her and leaps back into her chair.

"My erection" she beams.

"Your what?" he stutters.

She can’t help but giggle at his look of confused horror “My writers erection” she explains “I know how to end the chapter”

"Oh" he laughs a deep rumbling laugh.

"So…" she trails off.

"So you need me to vanish for a while?" He cocks his eye brow, he knows her too well she’d feel bad but he knew what he was getting into when he moved in. "You got it" he smiles and she knows he understands, he struts across her office not bothering to dress. She has a glorious view of his ass as he makes his exit, turning back when he reaches the door he smirks "Just shout if you need any more…inspiration"

"Oh I will, I have at least 3 more chapters still to go" she winks mischievously.


End file.
